Black Box
by TRikiD
Summary: A lone plane barely survives a horrible crash in the forests of Piston Peak, but Maru manages to save her just in time. After finding out that she has amnesia regarding the crash, she is forced to recover under Maru's care. But when Maru suddenly becomes infatuated with her, things get pretty awkward.


**WARNING: This story is rated m for strong language and explicit sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Black Box

Chapter 1 - Weird Desires

A recent escalation in forest fires instantly caught the attention of the firefighters at Piston Peak Air Attack, especially since temperatures had gone up due to the hot summer season.

Ol' Jammer, the manager of the Grand Fusel Lodge, knew that Blade and the others were trying their best to keep the whole valley safe, but he wanted to be more safe than sorry by personally asking them to be more alert and keep a closer eye on the tourists.

This task was easy for aircrafts like Blade, Dipper, Windlifter and Cabbie; the Smokejumpers who could hitch a ride in Cabbie; and Patch with her access to computers and radars. But poor Maru didn't have any of those luxuries, so he was usually left behind to clean up around the base, or drive down to the lodge for some coffee.

If Maru was honest, he felt left out and useless, despite being the best(and only) mechanic in the whole valley and the facilitator of Piston Peak Air Attack. Even if he could try and keep an eye out for fires while out on a drive, he couldn't cover nearly as much ground as fast as the others. So, he thought the best way for him to reach the lodge would be to contact them over the radio.

"Hey, it's Maru. Anyone copy?" Maru asked flatly after switching on the radio in his garage.

"Hello there, Maru. It's nice to hear from you again. How are you?" Ol' Jammer questioned politely.

"Bored out of my mind. Thought I'd check in to see if anyone over there was set on fire."

Ol' Jammer chuckled, "No, everything's fine here. There's some smoke comin' up from the forest just west of us, but I heard that Blade and the others are already takin' care of it."

"Which is why I'm by myself again, in case you couldn't tell."

"Well, if you've got nothin' better to do, you can always swing by the lodge. You can have a couple drinks if you want."

Maru's eyes wandered at the thought of a few drinks. It's not like he hasn't gone and gotten himself a bit wasted after a long night of drinking before, so this wouldn't be new for him. Plus, everything served at the Grand Fusel Lodge was top notch, so it's not like he didn't trust the quality of their alcohol either. Maru's only problem was the hangover that followed the next day, and that he had to endure it for a whole work day.

Then again, it's not like he's had much to do lately. And there likely won't be anything better for him to do since the others are constantly going to be out scouting for fires.

"Ya know what? That sounds hella nice, Jammer."

* * *

After putting out a rather small fire, the sun was setting while the rest of the Piston Peak Air Attack employees were beginning to head back to base after a long day of patrolling.

The Smokejumpers were especially tired since they couldn't fly, and they had long jumped out of Cabbie. This also meant that they would have to drive all the way back to base, making them feel even more exhausted from the thought of the long trek.

"Alright, gang, let's head home. Dynamite, I want you and the others to do one last perimeter check of the area," Blade stated firmly on the comm.-link.

"Copy that," Dynamite confirmed before turning towards the other Smokejumpers, "You heard him, let's go!"

With that, the Smokejumpers headed back in the direction of the fire that was just put out, and scoured over the burnt area. The ground was black and littered with ashes, and most of the treetops were now gone as ashes rained down from their burnt limbs.

A sight like this would be terrifying and bone-chilling to any tourist, but the Smokejumpers were normal to these kinds of sights. If anything, it reminded them that they were able to help stop the fire before it could burn everything, and that helped them find the courage to keep fighting fires.

Each of the Smokejumpers eventually called out saying that their section looked clear of any injured animals or tourists, and they eventually began to head out of the burnt area. But just as they began to leave, Dynamite stopped in her tracks when she could have sworn she heard something.

"Hold it," Dynamite suddenly barked, causing the others to stop instantly.

She turned around and focused intensely, trying to listen for the odd noise again. Sure enough, she could hear it again, and it sounded like…moaning? Whatever it was, it sounded like it was in distress, so Dynamite quickly headed in the direction of the noise, the others following close behind.

Eventually, they reached a ditch they had somehow missed when patrolling the area, as well as multiple trees that had been sliced through and knocked over. This indicated that something big fell from the sky, and the deep groove in the ground leading down into the ditch could only mean it crash landed.

Dynamite was first to drive down into the ditch to investigate further, and it didn't take her long to notice the dragging trail of blood that led behind a boulder. After listening for a little longer, she confirmed that the moaning was coming from behind the boulder, so she rushed up to it and find the source of the noise.

The sight before her made her blood run cold. Lying in a convulsing heap of agony was a Cessna 172 Skyhawk with white paint and golden racing stripes, but her beautiful paintjob was covered in spilt blood and oil. Dynamite quickly noticed the large gash that ran down the plane's undercarriage to her tail, which continued to drip blood into the growing pool of her vital fluids.

"She's hurt!" Dynamite gasped, instantly switching on her comm.-link, "Mayday, mayday! We've got a plane down! We need to lift her back to base!"

"Copy that! Windlifter will be there to pick her up!" Blade called back.

As the Smokejumpers waited to Blade, Dynamite and Patch closely examined her wound, making sure the men didn't look since it was close to the sensitive parts of her undercarriage. But they all knew it was bad, and that she was losing consciousness fast.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" Dynamite asked softly yet firmly.

The plane coughed and shakily turned to look up at the two women, coughing up blood while struggling to speak.

"Y-Yes…I can…" she muttered weakly.

"You need to stay with us, Ma'am. Do you understand?"

"I…c-can't…getting dark…"

"I know you wanna go ta sleep, but you've gotta stay awake if you wanna live," Pinecone gently instructed, but her pleas fell upon deaf ears.

The plane could barely keep her eyes open, as darkness quickly filled her vision, accompanied by muffled voices in her ears. Her body went limp and her shivering ceased, as her eyes rolled back into her head.

* * *

Maru was completely unaware of the Smokejumpers' situation because he had long left for the Grand Fusel Lodge, and was currently hanging around the bar in the lobby. Just as the mechanic tug expected, the drinks were fitting for such a fancy place.

Given that Maru could certainly handle his alcohol, he was only getting a good buzz after a shot of Jaeger…or maybe it was three. He honestly didn't care at this point; he planned to get a bit wasted, and sleep it off at the lodge for the rest of the night. He knew that Blade wouldn't be happy about that, but he would cross that bridge when he gets to it.

For now, Maru's influenced mind traveled to forbidden territory when a couple of sexy female forklifts drove by the bar. He eyed them, specifically their bumpers, intently while chuckling deeply. Oh, how he longed for the gentle yet toxic touch of a woman, as he would give her everything he had so long as she wanted it.

He had forgotten to give more money to the floozies he visited many years back, which would have persuaded them to be a bit rougher. But even though Maru desired some genuinely rough pillow talk, he would never force himself upon a woman like that, even if he _was_ drunk.

Sadly, Maru was nearly flat broke at the moment, so his already slim chances of finding some entertainment in a place like this dwindled even more. With that realization, Maru ordered another shot and quickly downed it to numb the pain of the situation.

But just as Maru closed his eyes to try and relax, a panicked Ol' Jammer sped through the lobby and came to a screeching halt in front of Maru. The sound of screeching tires easily caught his attention, making him open his eyes.

"You've gotta come quick, Maru!" Ol' Jammer informed breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Maru inquired out of confusion.

"Blade just radioed in! He said they found an injured plane, and she's been fatally wounded!"

Maru blinked in surprise. Sure, there was always a chance that someone could get hurt, but he wasn't expecting something like this to happen now. Of all times someone could've gotten hurt, it had to happen while he was trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Either way, Maru wasn't going to ignore a duty call, let alone stand idly by when someone needed his help.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Maru finally got back to base, and he was curious to see just how bad the situation was when he saw everyone crowded around his garage. He rubbed and blinked his eyes to try and hide the fact that he was drunk, knowing that everyone would try to help him if they found out, which would just make things even more difficult than they already were.

Maru approached the others, who moved out of the way when they spotted him, and he saw Dynamite and Blade standing next to the injured plane. It was then that Maru finally realized just how badly she was injured; her white and gold paint was stained by old and new blood, and the huge gash along her undercarriage was a horrible sight.

"Avalanche, get the access ramp!" Maru shouted demandingly, to which Avalanche nodded and hastily left to grab the ramp. Once the ramp was pushed right up against the unconscious plane, Maru drove up it and popped open her access panel.

Her engine was filling with unwanted amounts of blood, and it was growing softer with each passing second, meaning it was quickly losing energy. Maru then raised a fork to the plane's forehead, and discovered that she was burning up.

"She's running a fever! I gotta move quickly! Out!" Maru shouted at the top of his lungs.

No one bothered to argue or linger, knowing that if Maru needed something done, it better be done. So, Maru grabbed an emergency medical kit, countless swabs to clean up the blood, and a needle to inject her with anesthetics. After giving her anesthetics and working post haste to clean her body, he cursed himself for thinking impure thoughts after finally noticing that her wound was so close to her tail end.

He never noticed it before, but something about this plane was…mesmerizing to him; her paint, her curves, it was all beautiful despite being bloodied. What Maru couldn't understand was _why_ this plane was so beautiful to him. A vehicle of his size and design would typically go for a forklift or small jeep, so why was he attracted to a plane of all things?

_That's the last time I drink Jaeger on a work night, _Maru swore to himself while finally shaking the bad thoughts from his head, and rushed to grab the rest of his tools.

But when Maru put on his welding mask and fired up the welding torch to start closing up her wound, the plane started to moan softly in her sleep when the torch came in contact with her chassis. Maru figured he should have waited longer for the anesthetics to kick in, for she was obviously still capable of feeling his every move, even while unconscious.

This fact didn't help in eliminating Maru's building body heat and sexual desires, and the alcohol was finally starting to take a toll on his mind as well. The situation was getting worse by the minute, and Maru was fully aware of this. If he so much as prodded this plane while she was still asleep and someone found out, he would instantly get charged with sexual assault.

But Maru couldn't keep working under these conditions, he needed relief. It didn't take him long to find a solution for two of his current problems: Needing to wait more for the anesthetics to start working, and needing to relieve his pent up desires.

So, the mechanic tug put his tools away and snuck out of the garage, making sure the plane was still completely asleep when he left. Since it was nighttime and the others were either asleep or preoccupied with something in their own hangars, Maru could easily sneak into an old maintenance shed that was rarely used anymore.

After making sure that no one else was around to see or hear him, Maru removed his skid plate to release his throbbing, metallic member. Once it was free, he supported one of his forks on a nearby crate to lift himself up, allowing him easier access to stroke himself with his other fork.

It wasn't easy to please himself due to the angle of his forks and location of his dick, but it wasn't the first time he's had to rub one out, so he has plenty of experience and practice. Just to help speed up the process, though, Maru started to rut against the crate to create more friction.

Maru panted and groaned from the added stimulation, even biting his lower lip and clenching his eyes shut. It wasn't long after that that he finally released his load, splattering it against the crate and secluded corner of the shed. He admitted that it wasn't the strongest climax he had ever experienced, but it was enough to get rid of those pesky thoughts of screwing around with his patient. Maru just wouldn't stoop that low.

But not wanting to leave behind any evidence of his deed, Maru grabbed some cleaning supplies and mopped up his liquids. This made him even more tired after such a huge loss of energy, but he knew he still had to tend to his patient. So, he prepared some coffee and went back to the garage to wait for his beverage to be made. But Maru found it difficult stay in the garage for long periods of time, let alone think about having to continue where he left off with the injured plane.

He couldn't deny that he pleased himself to her image in his head, and he would just die if someone found out about that or anything he just did. But Maru pushed through it to save this poor plane's life, preferring to live with being a pervert than a murderer…but it still didn't change the fact that he was attracted to his patient.

_This just got a lot harder… _Maru mentally whined.

* * *

**In case you're confused, NO, they are not humanized in this story. And if you wanna complain about them having genitals, you can bite me.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
